jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Soul
The soul is a record that acts as the blueprint of the body. Overview Every human being on this earth is granted a soul, which enters the body during the early first trimester. Before that time, following conception, the zygote in a mother's womb generates a kind of preliminary soul membrane called Melenta, which matures during the embryonic stage and forms into a kind of psychic placenta that sustains the cellular mass of the body and helps charge them into a resonant pattern. Often during this stage the body detects genetic anomalies, or the zygote-embryo proves non-viable in that it gets rejected as defective, which is why two thirds of all pregnancies tend to end in miscarriage. There is a residual pattern of soul energy that exists at all times within the body, which animates the cells and keeps them functioning as a coherent unit, but the actual soul of a person is centered around a soul-core, known as a Monad, and that doesn't enter the body until the early third of the pregnancy is usually completed. The Monad contains three concentric shells surrounding it, which contains a personal energy pattern of Akashic memory...the personality and central make-up of the individual himself, the part of him that is reborn from body to body, from lifetime to lifetime through the process of Reincarnation. A person has seven souls, each one surrounding the other like the layers of an onion. The three central layers form three more layers that form the concentric shells surrounding the Monad, and the Melenta shell is the seventh level, the one that holds the rest together. Something goes wrong, the body gets massively disrupted, the Melenta pattern fragments and five of the other six layers of the soul escape from the body. The two that are left, the Melenta pattern and the secondary Epidurial layering, get left behind while the Monad and its Five surrounding shells transmigrate towards the Astral plane of being. Once you go to the Astral plane your fifth layer comes under critical scrutiny and replays the contents of your entire life cycle. They call that The Judgement, where the weight of your life is measured and determined, at which point you move on towards whatever level of the Other Realm you most appropriately belong, either Hell or Heaven. Once you get there you kind of nestle in and take a spot next to all the other departed souls that currently reside there. You kind of enter a cocoon phase where you go to sleep and dream a dream that can last for decades...or years, depending on how long it takes to purge your Karma of the excess charge. After a certain period of time elapses you get tugged back towards the earth to get reincarnated once again, forming a soul-chord attachment with the Melenta patterning of a whole new body, and once the embryo is developed enough you get drawn in and start the whole thing all over. In theory a person is reborn into each new life in an attempt to solve the problems that were left unsolved in your last one. That's why you tend to meet many of the same people you met before in a previous life during the course of your travels, especially people who meant a great deal to you in a prior incarnation. Sometimes you feel a touch of memory when that happens, and it can spark a renewal of old affections, like falling in love at first sight, or instantly bonding with a new friend as if they were an old one. This process goes on and on until a person reaches total enlightenment and has no further need of spiritual growth through continuous reincarnations. At which point you are finally able to move on to the next level of being, the one beyond all others, where only the gods may dwell, where death has no meaning and the future is truly endless. Category:Terminology